dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Pteranodon
| image = Pteranadon_dynamic_lead_slide.jpg | image_caption = A restoration of Pteranodon longiceps | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata |classis = Reptilia | ordo = †Pterosauria | subordo = †Pterodactyloidea | familia = †Pteranodontidae | subfamilia = †''Pteranodontinae'' | subfamilia_authority = Marsh, 1876 | genus = †''Pteranodon'' | type_species = Pteranodon longiceps | type_species_authority = Marsh, 1876 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Pteranodon sternbergi? (Harksen, 1966) | synonyms = *''Dawndraco'' Kellner, 2010 *''Geosternbergia?'' Miller, 1978 *''Longicepia'' Miller, 1978 *''Occidentalia'' Miller, 1978 }} Pteranodon or commonly referred to by the public as either the family term Pterodactyl or the informal term Pteradon is a genus of pterosaur, prehistoric flying reptiles. It measured about 1.8 metres (six feet) long with a wingspan of 7.5 m (25 feet), and lived during the late Cretaceous period. It ate fishes,squid and other small sea animals and captured them with its long beak. It usually gets mistaken for pteradactyl, even though pteradactyl's proper name is Pterodactylus, a reptile that was much smaller and lived in the Late Jurassic - earlier than Pteranodon ''did, and on the territory of modern-day Europe rather than North America instead. ''Pteranodon was notable for its skull crest. The crest has many blood vessels in it, found especially in male skeletons. It is belived that these were used as mating displays, in a similar fashion to how a peacock uses its tail feathers. Finds indicate that Pteranodon may have gathered in large rookeries during mating season. It is likely that males with bigger and brighter crests would be more appealing to the females. Pteranodon was notable for its skull crest. These may have been used as mating displays, or it might have acted as a rudder, or perhaps both. It has been suggested that males of the species bore larger crests, but with fossil animals it is often difficult to tell whether differences in crest shape reflect different sexes or different species. A number of species of Pteranodon have been named, including Pteranodon ingens, P. longiceps, and P. sternbergi. In the media Pteranodon appears in many movies, TV shows and video games. It has become one of the most popular pterosaurs. It has appeared in the following media (among others): *A little Pteranodon named Madonna was seen in the trilogy of Prehysteria!. *A dozen Pteranodons were seen at the end of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *A flock of Pteranodons attack the main characters in Jurassic Park III. Unlike the real animal, they are depicted with teeth. *Another flock of Pteranodon appear in Jurassic World. *It is revealed that there are surviving Pteranodon populations on Isla Nublar during Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, although they will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. They were seen flying alongside a giant herd running away from Mount Sibo. *1 Pteranodon was seen in The 1998 IMAX Film T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous. *A small flock of Pteranodons was seen at the beginning of Sea Monsters A Prehistoric Adventure flying over a Gorgosaurus & over the sea. 1 was also seen in the Video Game Version at the end. *It is also seen in The Lost World novel by Arthur Conan Doyle. *One of the main characters of the movie We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is a purple female Pteranodon named Elsa. However, she is referred to as a pterodactyl. With a long tail like that of a Rhamphorhynchus. *It can be created in the video game Jurassic Park Park Builder. *One of the main characters of the Land Before Time movies is a young Pteranodon named Petrie. *Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon, Tiny, Shiny, and Don are some of the characters from Dinosaur Train. *Several Pteranodons appear in the TV series Primeval and Primeval: New World. *In Hasbro's Transformers, the Autobot Swoop transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon. Some of the cybertronian so transform themselves into Pteranodon: Graphy, Terrosaur, and Brimstone. *It appears in the Walking with Dinosaurs special: Land of Giants. *The Pteranodon is a common tame in the game Ark: Survival Evolved. *in 1995’s Disney Pixar toy story. There is a pterodactyl similar to the Kenner Jurassic Park toy *''Pteranodon'' is confirmed to be in Jurassic World: Evolution via the Return to Jurassic Park DLC. Gallery Pteranodon/Gallery Category:Cretaceous pterosaurs Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Primeval Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Dinosaurs Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Reptiles Category:Famous animals Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Extinct reptiles of North America Category:Chordates Category:Sea Monsters Creatures Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Creatures Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Creatures Category:Jurassic Park III Creatures Category:Carnivores Creatures Category:Jurassic World Creatures Category:Sea Monsters A Prehistoric Adventure Game Category:The Rite of Spring Creatures Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Birthdays the Beginning Organisms Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Taxa named by Othniel Charles Marsh Category:Fossil taxa described in 1876 Category:Prehistoric creatures which inspired pokemon designs Category:Lists of prehistoric vertebrates Category:Ornithocheiroids Category:Flock Animals Category:Disney's Dinosaur creatures Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs creatures Category:Dinosaur Train creatures Category:Dinosaur King creatures Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story creatures Category:Transformers creatures Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Pokemon creatures Category:Jurassic Survivor Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Famous Pterosaurs Category:Jurassic world: moviemaker dinosaurs Category:Fantasia Creatures Category:Pterosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III Dinosaurs Category:Piscivores Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic World: Evolution creatures Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Species Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Creatures Category:Sea Monsters A Prehistoric Adventure creatures Category:Extinct